


Take No Prisoners:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Newbie Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confidence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Organized Crime, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Self Confidence, Self-Defense, Spunk, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Five-O Team are undercover in a Italian Restaurant, owned by the Mob, & One of the customers got fresh with Jenna, & Jenna handled it, impressing Chin, Danny, Steve, & the girls, What else happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher of a story!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note:This part of my "Newbie" series, A simple scene, I got the idea from the movie, <i><b>"Wisegirls"</b></i>, Please read & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take No Prisoners:

*Summary: The Five-O Team are undercover in a Italian Restaurant, owned by the Mob, & One of the customers got fresh with Jenna, & Jenna handled it, impressing Chin, Danny, Steve, & the girls, What else happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a scorcher of a story!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Newbie" series, A simple scene, I got the idea from the movie, _**"Wisegirls"**_ , Please read & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

"I hope we get something soon on these bastards", Commander Steve McGarrett said as he & his Five-O Task Force Team enter _**Villa Cuchina**_ , Officer Kono Kalakaua said agreeing, "Me too, I hate these freaking heels, I swear I will kill the asshole for inventing these", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, "This place insults the Italian Culture, I can't wait til we get out of here, Otherwise I am gonna kill the idiots in the Kitchen", Agent Lori Weston said, "Plus the tips, Some of the tips are insulting, I hope the workers we are taking over for find something better", Agent Jenna Kaye & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said in unison, "And we can get back to our lives", Danny, Kono, Lori, & Steve said in unison, "Amen !", & they headed in for their shifts.

 

Danny was posing as a Master Chef, he is working in the Kitchen, Steve & Chin are Bartenders & behind the bar, Jenna, Lori, & Kono are Waitresses, & they are surveying the lay of the land, once they are in their uniforms, Steve said in a low voice, as they see the owner, Mr. Conte, "Showtime", The others nodded & got into their positions, & began to work.

 

It was a pretty peaceful night, & the Five-O Team was relieved for once, that there isn't any chaos, They got to have an half hour break, where they all sat together & talked out their plan quietly, & they are certain that in a couple of days, they will have the dangerous mobsters arrested for corruption, laundering, & murder for a long time, Til then, they get their work done with a smile.

 

There was a drunk guy hanging out with the neighborhood guys, Kono, Danny, & Lori had another break going, & Steve & Chin were relaxing in between preparing drinks, & having their dinner, which Danny brought over to him, There was a sudden crash, & they found Jenna with a pissed off look on her face, & some wine glasses broken on the floor, The Team was gonna intervene, But Jenna stopped them, She said with a tight smile in a convincing New Jersey accent, "Go ahead, & do it again", The Drunk Guy was speechless, & said laughing, "Do what ? I didn't do anything or see anything", but Jenna was rentless, & said, "Go ahead, Do it again, Grab my ass again, I dare you, What ? Everyone is watching, Do it again", she waited.

 

"I was being affectionate, You should thank me", The Drunk Guy saying now being a wise ass, Jenna said now beyond pissed, "Real affectionate, Jokesy Freaking Clown", He did not say a word, & She continued on saying, "I tell you what, You are gonna pay for these. She points to the floor & you are gonna pay for those, She pointed to the table. And get the hell out of here, & sober up, & stop acting like Johnny Fucking Lush", He did not say a word further, & now he is pissed, "Yeah ?", she asked, He did not move, & the team was speechless.

 

She said now in "Bitch Mode", "What am I speaking fucking french to you ?", he stood still, "ABC, Next time when you are sober", she counted down on her fingers, & jerked her thumb back, "D, There's a door", she pointed making a motion to the door, He did not say a word, & threw down his money angrily, "Thank You !!", she said exclaiming as she threw her hands out at her sides, as he left, "Sorry, Next time you grab me again, We will disagree", She went to do her tables & orders.

 

She went back to the Bar, & Kitchen, Steve twirled her around, & said out loud, "Ladies & Gentlemen, This woman takes no prisoners !", he kissed her on her hand, & she blushed deep red. The Staff & Customers applauded, & Jenna stepped out & took her bows, she blew kisses, & thanked everyone. They all saw that Mr. Conte was impressed.

 

He said to the staff with a smile as the applause stopped, "Get back to work", The Five-O Members got together, Steve said whispering with a smile, "Nicely done, Kaye", Danny said with a bigger smile, "Ballsy, Very Ballsy", Chin added as he put a hand over his heart in a mocking way, "A Girl after my own heart", Lori said with a smile, "You are my hero, Sister", & Kono said with a smile, "Remind me not to piss you off, You are definitely a force to be reckoned with", With that, they all went back to their work, so they can catch the bad guys.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
